


Smoking Gun Sonata

by Catsitta



Series: Assorted Oneshots [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A literal Smoking Gun, Crimes & Criminals, Edge is a Police Officer, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Flirting, Gift Fic, Light Angst, Light Masochism, M/M, Racism, Romance, Slim is a Criminal, Some Humor, SpicyBBQ - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsitta/pseuds/Catsitta
Summary: “would you believe i didn’t do it?”Slim can’t say he blames Edge for suspecting him. He was found with a literal smoking gun at the scene of the crime.SpicyBBQ | Raffle Prize | Romance
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Assorted Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Smoking Gun Sonata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkeleShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleShipper/gifts).



> 2nd place prize requested by [Skele-shipper](https://skele-shipper.tumblr.com/) for my [1k Raffle on tumblr](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/638966860389449729/catsitta1k-followers-raffle-1000-followers-you).

“would you believe i didn’t do it?”

Slim offered Officer Edge a weak smile as he casually inched backwards, a literal smoking gun slipping from his phalanges and clattering on the pavement. Fortunately, it was empty, no stray shots left in the chamber. Probably because they were all lodged in the building behind him. Glass and other debris crunched beneath the heels of his ratty sneakers as he retreated at the speed of a melting glacier. 

“FREEZE! DON’T MOVE ANOTHER INCH, YOU WORTHLESS MUTT,” Edge snarled, the air hot with his magic, hellfire eyelights burning bright. Slim complied. While Edge had a nasty temper and a vicious distaste for crime, he was one of the ‘good ones’ as it were. Sure, he could get a little rough, but that was usually after Slim made an utter nuisance of himself and gave the human officers the run around. Because if the guy wanted to hurt him, he so easily could. Slim had pitiful HP and one hit with malevolent intent would end him. But for all their encounters and Edge pushing him around in the name of justice, his HP never wavered a decimal. 

Angel above, if only they weren’t on different sides of the law, because Slim wasn’t ashamed to admit that he liked to play a little more than rough. A skeleton like Edge, clad in leather, carving sweet agony into his bones without marring his fragile health? It was a sensuous fantasy that kept him up more than once. Of course his brother called him a disgusting fool for his daydreaming. Consorting with the ‘enemy’ was a no go. And alas, as a member of the Queen’s Elite—a street gang that protected its own and fought against Ebbot’s corrupted core—him and Edge were destined to clash.

Suddenly, Slim’s soul turned blue and his chin met the pavement, his collar and dog tags digging into his neck. He swore as Edge closed in and straddled his back, cuffing him with practiced ease. They were tighter this time. Tight enough to bruise. Heh. He learned from the last time they were in this position and Slim slipped the cuffs with a smile. 

“YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT, EVERYTHING YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU—”

“mmm, i love it when you’re rough. hold me down harder, daddy~” Edge sputtered as he always did when Slim decided to creep beneath his proverbial skin. It was so easy. “what? You said everything will be used against me. and i do like you against me.”

“SHUT UP!”

“awe, but we’re bonding.” Slim wasn’t much of a talker. He let his brother do most of it, preferring to stay in the background, the loyal hound await command. But when it came to Edge and those lovely reactions to a little flirting, well, how could he help himself? “say, can i borrow a cig? i know last time you said you don’t smoke, but i know menthols when i smell’em.”

He was pretty sure he heard “damn you Red” muttered under Edge’s breath.

“I DON’T SMOKE, IT IS A FOUL, DISGUSTING HABIT! NOW CEASE WITH YOUR PRATTLING.” Edge hauled Slim to his feet, grip like bands of iron. Either he was having a bad day or he really, really was sick of Slim giving him the slip over the past year.

“don’t you wanna hear how i’m innocent?”

“I CAUGHT YOU WITH THE GUN STILL HOT IN YOUR HANDS. YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH YOUR CRIMES AGAIN.”

Slim sighed and squirmed, unable to quite get comfortable. His wool-lined hoodie was bunched up awkwardly around his elbows from his brief romance with the cement, and there was a tear in the knee of his pants. Damn. His bro was going to chew him out for making a mess of himself. Then, in the dead of night, he’d patch up the rip like he always did, ever since they were just kids trying to make a living out of a poorly dealt hand in life. It was a real shame that they didn’t allow monsters in the military. Getting enlisted might have saved Ebbot at least a little hassle. His bro would have made a grand soldier, maybe even a general eventually, he was so smart and ambitious. 

But no. That just wasn’t the way of the world.

“c’mon edgy man. have you ever seen me use a gun? Wrong place, wrong time and all that.” He heard the commotion, saw it was some teenager out to cause property damage for whatever reason, and scared him off. Kid didn’t need a record as much as he needed somebody at home to give a damn. Of course, the moment he picked up the gun the kid dropped, that was when Edge showed up. 

Edge scoffed and manhandled him towards his car. Slim really didn’t feel like spending the afternoon at the station with a bunch of racist humans that could ‘accidentally’ dust him because as far as they were concerned, he was two kinds of scum. How Edge put up with it, blindly trying to fix a broken system from the inside while the system hated him for existing…

Whelp. Time was up for daydreams. He had places to be that weren’t here. As Edge opened the door of the car and tried to push him in, Slim went limp, snaking free of his grasp before tossing his weight against Edge’s knees. Edge staggered and slammed to the ground, and Slim gave him a cheeky smile, before popping to his feet. 

“sorry to split, babe, but i gotta go. we can play cops and robbers another day. maybe with less clothes...then again...nah, you can keep on the uniform.” Slim winked and gave the officer a two fingered salute, his hands now free of those pesky cuffs. As Edge scrambled to his feet, Slim made his escape, darting into a shortcut before he could grab him again with magic.

When he emerged on the other side, he was home...and so was his brother.

“You’re late, mongrel.”

“sorry, m’lord, there was an...unexpected delay.”

A very sexy, unexpected delay.


End file.
